People have come to rely on Internet applications to retrieve all manner of information. Getting driving directions, finding oatmeal cookie recipes, or discovering the best sushi restaurant in town have all become only a couple keystrokes away. As the Internet becomes integrated into almost every aspect of people's lives, the amount of content available to users is growing at an exponential rate. It is common for web providers to operate databases with petabytes of data, while leading content providers are already looking toward technology to handle exabyte implementations. One social networking website, for example, has attracted over a billion users who produce over 25 billion posts, likes, messages, etc., each day. This sheer volume of information can make it difficult to locate the information a user desires.
A variety of technologies have been created in an attempt to address this problem. For example, directories have been published to organize links to various webpages by data type. As the Internet evolved beyond the ability to manually maintain such directories, various search engines were established. While search engines remain one of the primary methods used to locate data, referral and review services have been created to help people find more relevant information. However, it remains difficult to determine which reviews to trust.
Digital personal assistants are another technology that has been created to help people find and use information. From talking paper clips, to virtual conversation systems, to a voice coming from a mobile device that can learn and use updated information, a variety of such digital assistant technologies have been created for different situations and with different capabilities. Some of these technologies use a variety of training data to create it. However, it can be a challenge to identify and use this training data effectively.
The techniques introduced here may be better understood by referring to the following Detailed Description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals indicate identical or functionally similar elements.